bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 40
Haunted House Drug Search It was just a few days ago that me and Justin Black went after Gary and Jerry with no success. We were suppose to continue after them, but I felt that we should just put Gary and Jerry on hold. Our finals were coming up and everyone on campus was anxious about them. I was also anxious about them. There was no way I was going to fail all my tests all because I decided to go after two mutherfuckers. Also, since I found out about the G.S. Crew using SPANK to blend it with their heroin, I decided to go find where the drugs could be. But this wasn't going to be easy. Where in Bullworth County could you hide some powder and not have anyone come across it very easily? Today was Wednesday, April 29, 10 AM and I was in the dorm with Greg talking about what me and Justin came across. "SPANK? What the hell is SPANK doing in Bullworth?" Greg asked. "It's not really in town. It's hidden somewhere outside town", I told him. "What are we goin' do about it?" Greg asked. "Maybe we have to go find it and then burn it", I told him. "Maybe Derek should be involved", Greg suggested. "No", I told him. "He's your father. You can't just leave him out of your life", Greg told me. "He lied to me", I reminded him. "He might have had a good reason if you'll listen to him", Greg told me. "Doesn't matter", I said. "Plus, you're going to have to spend a whole summer with him after school ends", Greg reminded me. "Fuck, I rather just join the freak show just for the summer", I said outloud. "I can help arrange that if you want". Just then, Michael and Charles came into the room. "You want to?" Michael asked in his smartass tone. "No thanks", I told him. "So what are you guys talking about?" Charles asked. "C-Money was just explaining to me about how that drug he was dealing with in those cities months ago is here and that he must go find them", Greg stated. "So you're going on a shopping trip? Can you bring me a big, tasty lollipop when you come back?" Michael scarcastically asked. "No, I'm not going on a shopping trip. WE'RE going on a shopping trip. You guys got to help me". "We don't even know where to look", Michael said. "I think I might know a place where to look", Charles declared. I looked at him and asked, "You know a place?" "Yeah, I passed by it when I was just driving around in the countyside. It was some kind of old house. The address was, if I can remember it, 69 Dark Hill Road", Charles said. "Now I heard about that place. I heard its suppose to be haunted", Greg told us. "That same thing is said about the attic of the Girls' Dorm, but no one has ever seen a ghost up there. Hell, the Goths hang up there and they never said anything about seeing a ghost", I told them. "Maybe they are ghosts here to suck the life out of us", Michael joked. "If that was true, I would have probably been the first victim", I told Michael. "We should go there incase that's where Max is hiding his drugs. Then, we can probably burn the stuff", Charles suggested. "Or tell your dad", Greg said to me. "We don't want to burn the stuff and there is no way we're telling Derek", I told them. "Then what do we do?" Charles asked. "Once we find the drugs in the house, I say we just call the cops. Simple as that", I told them. "We do we leave?" Greg asked. "We'll leave at 9 o'clock tonight", I told them. 11 Hours Later; 9 PM Greg, Charles and I were in the common room waiting for Michael to show up so we could leave. "What the hell is taking him so long to get here? We need to leave right now", I said outloud. Charles pulled out his cellphone and read the text message that he received. He then told us, "Michael is running a little late. Said he had to wash dishes. He'll be here shortly". "Good", I said. A few minutes later, Michael came into the room. "You know you should have just screwed the dishes and then walked here to get on time", I told him. "Sorry, but I had to also get rid of a dead body", Michael scarcastically replied. "Can we just leave now?" Charles asked. "Alrighty then. Let's go and take your car there, Charles", I said. "Alright, but I'm driving", he told us. We then went to the parking lot to get to Charles' car. A few months back (forgot if it was January or February), Charles bought himself a new car. An all-out black Dodge Charger. He parks his car right next to my Diablo Stallion most of the time. Since my car could only hold a driver and two passengers and there was four of us, Charles' car was the best choice right now. We got to Charles' car at the parking lot and then entered it. Charles and Michael were in the front while Greg and I were in the back. He started the car and then pulled out of the parking lot. We were making our way to the old, haunted house. 50 Minutes Later; 9:50 PM We arrived at the house and saw that it was a real shithole. "There's your new home, C-Money. Love it?" Michael said. We then exit the car and then walked towards it. "You think there could really be drugs in that house?" Charles asked me. "Maybe. It ain't like anyone lives in it. Nor does anybody just stroll into the house from the looks of it. Must have been abandoned for years". "Must have been here since the dinosuars roamed the fucking planet", Michael said in his smartass tone before he made a roar. "Enough Michael", I told him. We then entered the house by the front door. It looked like a big house on the outside, but on the inside, it looked alot smaller. There was two floors and a basement from the looks of it, so it wasn't really going to easy looking for the drugs in the house. "What is a scary-ass house doing in the middle of the forest anyway?", Greg asked himself outloud. "What, you scared?" Charles asked him. "No. But the place did look scary outside", Greg said. "Here's the deal guys, if one of you finds some kind of gray-powdered cocaine-like shit, you go and find the others. You see anything, get the others and we will leave this shithole and look when its daylight", I told them. They all agreed and then I gave out instructions. "Charles, you check the basement. Michael, you check the ground floor. Greg, you check the second floor. As for me, I'll check the attic". "I hope I don't find a zombie and get infected with the T-Virus", Michael joked. "No, but I'm infect you with Las Plagas if you do what I told you", I joked. We then went our separate ways except for Greg and I, who went up the stairs to the second floor. When we got onto the second floor, I started looking for the stairway to the attic. I found the stairs after I opened three doors. The stairs looked like that they were rotten. Looked as if I would fall through them once I put my weight on them. I was first insistant to go up the stairs, but I knew I had to go check the attic to see if there was SPANK up there. I put my foot on the first step real carefully. Then I did it again for the second step. Then the third. I kept doing it till I made it to the top step. The top step broke under my feet and I nearly fell back first down the stairs, but I luckly grabbed the top rail just in time. I was finally in the attic. All I could see so far was just old junk. I walked down the narrow space between the two heaps of junk looking for any kind of signs for SPANK. While walking down the space, I stepped on something because I heard a crack underneath my feet. I looked down and it was a picture frame with a family photo in it. I bent down to pick up the frame and then investigated it in the moonlight coming in from the only window. It was a picture of a happy family. There was a man, a woman and two twins, one a boy and a girl. It was very strange. This photo reminded me of something, but I couldn't put my finger on it. There was one thing that the photo reminded me of and that was how I thought I had a perfect family. It was just me, my dad and my mom. Of course, the dad was taken away by death and my mom got a drug addiction before death came for her as well. Then it seemed like yesterday that I thought I was a Mason. Now I know I'm a Stone. Worse part is that I can't be in the same room as my real dad right now. I can't even think about him all because of how he lied to me. I looked at the photo again one final time. This time around, I looked real carefully at the twin boys' face. He looked really familiar as if I've seen him before. I couldn't put my finger on it. I smached the frame very carefully and then took the photo out real carefully without having the glass cut it. That was when I heard Michael yelled out, "HELP. SOMEONE HELP ME". I made a dash down the stairs without tripping on the missing top step. I rushed down the stairs to the ground floor with Greg behind me (he must have heard Michael as well). "What the hell happened?" Greg asked as we both got to the ground floor and saw Michael in the middle of the room with terror in his face. "Help, I've been molested by a ghost", Michael said before he started laughing. "BASTARD", I yelled at him. "What if it was a real emergency and we just ignored you?" Greg asked in anger. "Sorry, I just wanted to lighten up the mood", Michael told us. "MISSION ACCOMPLISHED", I said scarcastically to him. "What's that in your hands?" Greg asked as he took the photo out of my hand. He looked and asked, "You think they're the last people who lived in this house?" "I don't know", I told him. Michael then looked at the photo and asked me, "Why you have this? Where did you get it from?" "I found it in the attic. I have it because that little boy reminds me of someone I've seen before", I told him. Greg looked at the photo and said, "That boy does look familiar, but I don't know who". Just then, Charles came up the stairs from the basement and said, "Hey, I think I found something". We all then followed Charles down the stairs to the basement while I put the photo in my pocket. We got to the basement where we saw a few dead rats and some more junk. We followed Charles through the heaps of junk and finally made it to a door with a paddlock. "Bad news is that it's locked. I tried to lockpick, but it won't work", Charles told us. "What about your handgun?" I asked him. "Left it at the school. You have your?" Charles said. "Actually, I didn't even think about bringing my. Knew we wouldn't come across an unhappy Cartel while being here", I told him. "So what now?" Greg asked. I then noticed that Michael was missing. "Michael, where the fuck are you? You better now be playing another trick on us", I said outloud. He then popped out of the shadows, which scared me abit, and said, "Let's use this crowbar". I took it out of his hands and then messed around with the paddlock till it broke off the door and landed on the floor. I opened the door wide real slowly so everyone could see what was in the room. Inside the room was a large supply of SPANK. "Oh my God", Charles said to himself. "We hit the jackpot", Michael said. "Okay, so we found the damn shit. Let's get the hell out of here", I told them. We all then started making our way back to the stairs when we noticed an odd, shadowly figure moving across the room. We all just stood there in shock. I never seen a ghost before and from the looks of Greg and Charles, they never seen one before. I looked at Michael and he said, "It's Casper the Friendly Ghost". "And you've seen a ghost before?" I asked him. "Hundreds of times", he said before he led us all back to the Dodge Charger. We just rode in silence back to the academy, thinking about what we just saw. The Next Day; 7 PM We all were in the Boys' Dorm common room talking about what we saw yesterday. "This has to be the first time I ever saw a fucking ghost", I told them. "That was very creepy", Charles said. "You think someone could have been killed in that house all those years ago?" Greg asked. "Maybe. Why else would there be a ghost in that house", Michael said. While we kept talking about that ghost, I pulled the photo back out of my pocket and looked at it. "Why are you still looking at that photo for? You'll never know who that young boy is....or was", Michael said. "You don't know that for sure. I'll figure it out sooner or later", I told him. After I put the photo back in my pocket, Derek came into the dorm and the room. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "I got a call from Greg an hour ago about your find yesterday", he told me. I turned to Greg with an angry face and he said, "Oops". I was about to leave the room when Derek said, "I called the U.L. Paper yesterday and they believe that a drug meet is going to happen there this weekend. We need to disrupt it", he told me. "I ain't doing it", I told him. Greg, Michael and Charles then left the room, feeling that this was going to turn ugly. "You have to", Derek said. "You lied to me. You do it on your own", I told him. "You're forgeting the YOU are the one that they send an agent to spy on", Derek said. "I don't care", I told him. I was about to leave the room when he spook out. "You don't do it and the government might bust your ass. If they come after you, I won't help you out. You'll just have to go to prison or juvie. Or maybe even be part of some unfunded government experiment where scientists might experiment with your brain and then be nothing more than a genine pig for the rest of your life. Your call". I thought about what he had just said. I do not want to go to jail. Or even be part of a government experiment, which I don't think the head agent at U.L. Paper would do to me anyway. I turned to him and said, "Fine, I'll do it. Are we going to have any help from them by any chance?" I said. "No, which is why Michael Raymond will be helping", Derek said. "Why Coach Raymond?" I asked. "Carrington will be out of town and Raymond knows how to use a gun. Plus, he has a grudge against Max Hayes", Derek told me. "Why?" I asked him. "He won't tell me", Derek said. "Fine, he can help, but he better know how to use a gun for christ sake", I told him. Derek then exit the dorm while I went upstairs to find my friends. They were hanging out by the bathroom, talking about stuff. "Do you think John Marston would have survived a zombie apocalypse if he had to find a cure to save his family?" Charles asked Greg. "I don't know. He was a tough son of a bitch and I'm glad that I'm related to him", Greg told him. "Amen", Michael said scarcastically. "I'm also related to a western legend. Red Harlow", I told them. "That's interesting", Charles said. For the rest of the time, all we did was talk about our family past. During the talk, I was hoping that my new mission next week will go real smooth. I just hope nothing fucks up. Category:Blog posts